verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kolmogrov142 Oracle Tuto X/Speculations+time line of the universes past, present and future.
Before time began there was a vast 'ocean' of quantum energy called the quantum foam; this primordial form of energy was infinitely vast; infinitely old and home to a plethora of weird quantum events all happening in macroscopic scales. Remnants of a long lost universe were 'fizzing' in an out of universe at random sometimes remaining for a few moments while at other times instantly fading away into 'nothingness'. Over time entropy decreased enough in certain parts of the proto-universe to allow for the emergence of a new universe in the form of an infinitesimally small object known as as singularity. This singularity which takes it's name from an undefinable mathematical point was infinitely dense, infinitely hot, infinitesimally small, contained all of space-time, matter and energy in the universe and existed at every point in the quantum foam. Within this singularity there was no, matter or energy nor was there space and time for all of these concepts were unified into a single super object. Furthermore the singularity contained not just 3 or 4 spatial dimensions but 11 since this is the number of spatial dimensions we get from brane theory; one of if not the most plausible candidate for a theory of quantum gravity. About 10^-43 seconds after emerging from the quantum foam the universe started to rapidly expand and cool causing the 4 fundamental forces to begin separating; resulting in the eventual 'birth' of matter. The era between 10^-43 and 10^-36 seconds after the big bang is often known as the grand unification epoch; which ended with the separation of the Grand Unified Forces into the electroweak and strong forces. After this era came the inflationary era which the early universe rapidly expand at an accelerated rate far surpassing the speed of light; perhaps even reaching infinite speeds (although this can't be confirmed by our theories since they all point to a finite 'speed' for the acceleration of space-time at this point in our universes future). After the inflationary epoch came the electroweak epoch which lasted from the end of the inflation epoch to 10^32 seconds after the big bang. During this time the temperature of the universe was 10^28 K and thus low enough to allow the separation of the strong force from the electroweak force. After this epoch came the baryogenesis epoch which resulted in there being more baryonic matter in the universe than antimatter; which is lucky for us considering how we're made of baryonic matter. After the baryogenesis epoch the temperature of the universe was cool enough for subatomic particles to start emerging in the form of quark-gluon plasma. From 10^-12 to 10^-6 seconds after the big bang the universes temperature was low enough for the Higgs field to emerge resulting in particles gaining mass via the Higgs mechanism; since before this universe the temperatue of the universe was too great for particles with non-zero mass to exist. From 10^-6 and 1 seconds after the big bang the universe had cooled down enough for hadrons such as protons and neutrons to form; around this time neutrinos began to decouble (stop interacting with baryonic matter) and travel throughout space at close to the speed of light. Between 1 and 10 seconds after the big bang the majority of the hadrons and anti-hadrons annihilated each other leaving letons and anti-leptons as the dominant particles in the universe. At the end of this phase most of the anti-leptons were annihilated leaving a small minority of leptons. Between 10 seconds and 380.000 years after the big bang the universe was predominantly dominated with photons. Between 3 and 20 minutes after the big bang the temperature of the universe cooled enough for atomic nuclei to begin forming; resulting in the eventual formation of atoms. 70,000 years after the big bang matter dominated the universe. 377,000 years after the big bang the universe cooled down enough for hydrogen and helium atoms to begin form resulting in the creation of the key ingredients of biological life. From 380,000 to 150 million years after the big bang the temperatue of the universe dropped from 4000 K to 60 K. The next bit is quite interesting since between 10 and 17 million years after the big bang liquid water formed which might have seen the emergence of early forms of life and if these early forms of life managed to survive their evolutionary descendants might be alive today somewhere out there in the vastness of space. From 150 million to 1 billion years after the big bang the first stars and quasars formed due to gravitational collapse; the energy emitted from these reionised the universe resulting in plasma being the predominant thing in the universe. After these proto-stars and quasars started to form stars started to begin the process of converting lighter elements into heavier elements; which would allow for the eventual birth of the early planets. Over the billions of years after the first stars began to emerge galaxies including our Milky Way Galaxy begin to emerge due to gravitational collapse; during this time galaxies were pulled togethe to form superclusters, clusters and groups. Around 9 billion years after the big bang the solar system began to form and around 8.9 billion years after the big bang the Earth formed. Now we come to speculations of the future of the universe. Around 4-8 billion years from now the Andromeda and Milky Way galaxies will merge into one. Between 100 billion and 1 trillion years from now distances galaxies in the local group will no longer be accessible to us. 800 billion years from now the luminosity of galaxies begin to diminish. 2 trillion years from now galaxies outside of the local supercluster are inaccessible. From 10^14 to 10^40 years from now stellar formation will cease. 1 quadrillion or 10^15 years from now the orbits of planets will decay due to gravitational collapse resulting in the last remaining planets being flung from there orbit. From 10^34 and 10^39 years from now nucleons might start to decay due to the possibility of proton decay during this time. If the half life of the proton is correct then all the nucleons of the universe will have decayed 10^40 years from now. Some models of the universes future predict the formation of positronium atoms with a diametre greater than that of the obserbable universe around 10^85 years now. If protons do not decay during this time period then the degenerate era will last even longer possibly ending in either 10^100 or 10^200 years from now. From 10^40 to 10^100 years from now all the black holes in the universe will slowly begin to evaporate due to Hawking radiation. After 10^2500 years from now the universe will probably decay into the same low quantum energy state it was at before the big bang; resulting in quantum phenomenan being directly observable at macroscopic scales. During this time causality and reason will be broken down as macroscale physics are replaced with those of quantum mechanics; leaving the universe in a state of absolute randomness. If intelligence has somehow survived to this point then it would be totally unreconisable and probably godlike if the term god even matters to these cosmic entities of the very very distant future. Around 10^10^50 years from now it is estimated that mysterious objects known as Botlzmann brains could emerge (which might act as carriers for the still existing godlike minds of the future cosmic entities mentioned above). It might also be possible given the non-zero probability of a new big bang happening for an entirely new universe to emerge roughly 10^10^10^56 years from. Over an infinite time the universe could go through a Poincare recurrence resetting the universe too its original quantum state at the beginning of the universe. Category:Blog posts